


🦇 "Interesting Way To Find Out You're A Vampire," 🦇 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🦇

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AM i WroNgGG?, AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And That Old CamERAS UsED siLVER iN thE fiLM SO tHEY wERE iNVisiBLe And THye DOn't DO tHAT anYMore, Dysphoria sucks not gonna lie, Human AU, Human/Vampire Relationship, I HAVE A PERMIT, I'm writing this to take it off my mind if that even works, M/M, Main Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman do be finding out he is a vampire tho, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Vampires, Virgil would totally be an E-Boy if it was a human AU, We never thought we would ever do a vampire AU but I also thought I was straight sooo, YeS i KNow AbOUt How VamPIreS aRE ONLY SEEN in SIlVER mIRRors, buttttttttt, fUCk That shIt LEt'S StarT a RiotTT, reeeeee, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Roman heard the click of the booth releasing its photos from its stomach as he retrieved his items. Virgil popped his head above Roman as they stared at their photos.But, they were not met with what they thought they would see.Roman has brought his lovely Boyfriend to the beach on a surprise date. To remember the trip, Roman has gone into the photo booth with Virgil. But instead of a lovely memory, they were greeted with something else that gives some light about Roman's family history.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	🦇 "Interesting Way To Find Out You're A Vampire," 🦇 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🦇

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> We've Just Started School And Stuff So We're Not Doing Too Good Peeps. So We're Now Gonna Do One Fanfiction Weekly Now Since I Wanna Focus On My Studies.
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 136 Words
> 
> Character Count: 738 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 30 Seconds

Roman heard the click of the booth releasing its photos from its stomach as he retrieved his items. Virgil popped his head above Roman as they stared at their photos.

But, they were not met with what they thought they would see.

Of course, Roman expected to be greeted with his handsome face and even more handsome boyfriend. But, he was mistaken. He, in fact, he was not even in the picture at all. His boyfriend was the only person in the photo, happily kissing the air with no sign of Roman insight.

Roman waved the photo around, wondering if it was a trick of the light. Maybe he was so gorgeous, the camera couldn't compute it so it excluded him from the photo? Possible. 

"Interesting way to find out you're a vampire," Virgil piped up.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dialogue Was Created By genderbongcomfirming and yeltinsstar on Tumblr.
> 
> I Only Have A Few Words To Say About Them.
> 
> THEY.
> 
> ARE.
> 
> ICONS.
> 
> PERIODT.


End file.
